Feliz
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: It was that time of the year after all, time for never ending shopping in search for the perfect present for your beloved ones, whether a friend, a lover, a family member or even only a dog. Rom x Shuzo Smut!


Day 25!

This one rmy is a close one, guys. At some point i thought i've lost one part of the story, then i found it. then i had to catch up some drawings. by the evenign i thougth i wouldn't make it & i was ready to publish this one tomorrow.. then i found teh other part -.-

* * *

"Ah." His eyes widened with surprise, his jaw dropped and he almost let go of the packets he had been carrying for the whole afternnon when he spotted that very noticeable fuzzy tail and that obvious shiny blond hair in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh, Rom." A Shu completely disguised in dark and thick coat, dark pants, dark big hat and black sunglasses concealing his sparkly boys band eyes, greeted him. "It's been a long time!"

Yes, a long time, Rom wanted to answer, but instead he just stood there in the middle of the pedestrian zone, flabbergasted and not even noticing the fact that strangers were elbowing him as they went past the young man. It was that time of the year after all, time for never ending shopping in search for the perfect present for your beloved ones, whether a friend, a lover, a family member or even only a dog. Rom had nothing of that. Well, he indeed had friends, but there weren't exactly the kind of people he'd hang out with on a day off. Moreover, most of them were underage, so when he came to that store to buy mangas and figurines for them, the shop owner actually thought he was buying presents for his kids. How humiliating.

However, he wouldn't have thought meeting the idol Shu*zo in such a place. The guy had his arms full of packages, more than Rom, and he was struggling to keep his head emerging from that mass of wrapping paper, ribbons, chocolate boxes (who would give someone chocolate at Christmas, really?) and other luxury items.

"So…. You're getting prepared for holidays parties as well…" At long last, the taller man stated, even though quite awkwardly. Even if he could barely stay in the same place as the blond, Rom made an effort to look civilized, for once (he was in his office suit after all). "That doesn't really suit your image."

Shu grinned as he used his forehead to prevent a box from dropping off of his shoulder. "Why? We've always used to do this kind of things together a lot of time in the past, don't you remember? Shopping before Christmas."

"Yes, before…" Just like a good salaryman, Rom took half of the packages from the blond. The latter thanked him with an even brighter smile. "Stop smiling, you idiot. Your idol waves are overflowing. ("Ah! Ah! 'Idol waves' is kinda…") You're here incognito, aren't you? Where are you going now?"

"Ah. My agent is waiting for me at my hotel. It's not very far from here. Will you help me carrying these there?" Shu beamed. Just how annoying could that man be…

"Can't you see my arms are already full of toys?" Rom grunted tiredly. "Call someone to pick you up."

"I can't! I forgot my phone at the hotel!"

It made the taller man exclaimed. "What are you? A kindergartener?"

"Come on!" Whining, Shu kept on pleading miserably. "I'm soooo tired right now! I don't want to fall and break the gifts… I don't want to go back shopping again! Plus you don't look that busy…"

"I _am_. Aa-aah!" Rom roared when the other blond whined even louder. "I got it, I'll help you! Now, please _stop_ crying. That's bothersome."

Grunting, Rom lead the way as they left the anime shop.

…

"Shu. We've been waiting for almost one hour already."

"Yeah."

"That guy won't come anymore."

"Probably…"

"So what are we still doing here?" Rom thundered as he kicked the small coffee table of the hotel's lobby. But he shuddered suddenly, remembering that he _still_ was wearing his office suit.

Shu was sitting as well on one of the leather couches at the opposite side of the place, arms folded on his knees and eyes looking curiously at the other blond. "It can't be helped. There certainly has been some kind of emergency or something. It's not as if I can do anything against that. Anyway, it looks like I'm stuck here too. My agent (ah, I guess he isn't anymore) had the key of the car. I couldn't go anywhere without him around."

"Just call your agency and tell them to pick you up!"

"This, I can't…" Shu grinned. "After all, I forgot my phone in the car. Now it's locked inside." He laughed out. "At least my ex-agent had the decency to leave it at the parking lot."

Rom sighed. Just what kind of a genuine idiot was that? "Then ask the hotel to call them."

"Oh." And Shu's lips actually drew a perfect O as he exclaimed. "I hadn't thought about that."

He sprang from the couch then ran to the receptionist, at the corner of the lobby. They talked, and talked. Rom couldn't hear what they were saying. All he could see was Shu making big movements with his hands as he was speaking, then a burst of laugh, more talking, another burst of laugh. Then Shu came back to the couch.

When he came back, Shu was beaming. "Aaah, I really like people at this place. You know, they're always so helpful, and here at least I don't have to worry about paparazzi… Ah? Yes. People from the agent will be here within an hour, the agency said."

"Oh, then you don't need me here anymore." The latter said as he got on his feet – with a more dignified air than the smaller blond, that is. "I'll take a leave nowHappy Holydays, Shu."

However before Rom could take a step forward, Shu suddenly grabbed him by the forearm. "Wait, you're leaving already?" He looked at him with puppy eyes. "And I thought we could talk a little more about the old days."

"We don't' have to talk about anything." Rom abruptly shook his arm off the other man, but almost immediately felt regret surging in his chest as Shu cast a saddened look to the ground.

"Oh, if you say so." Shu's voice was shaking a little, as though he wanted to laugh the matter away, but sadly, he failed. "It's just that… seeing you today… it really reminded me of before when… Oh, well, it's okay if you don't want to. But at least, I want to thank you for your help." This time, he smiled a genuine smile, cleared of the usual falseness Rom could never get used to. Even his voice sounded softer; certainly flatter than Shu*zo's, so much that his fans surely wouldn't have recognized him at all at that moment. Yet, it had been more natural, and amazingly familiar to the drummer's ears. "Look, I have a room here. It won't take long. Just a drink, isn't it okay?"

…

"We both really have grown up…" With a deep sigh, Rom looked patiently at the other male from his seat on the latter's bed.

Shu was kneeling before him and unbuttoning Rom's shirt. His thin fingers were working leisurely and elegantly on the fabric, barely grazing at it, and he looked so focused on his task he certainly hadn't heard the other man's groan. The absurd costum finally gone, Rom could stare to his heart's content at the idol's feature. Indeed, they were different from what they used to be before – nevertheless, there still was that childish something left in the blond that could make him look so babyish, sometimes… So much that the image of his younger self could never really disappear from Rom's memories.

He patted at the bright hair, there between the ears. "I hate that hair color of yours. Why did you have to change it?"

"Ooh?" Smiling, Shu looked up at him. "How can you say this isn't actually my real hair color?"

"I've already seen you naked. Of course I _can_ say that."

"Yeah, that's right." Shu chuckled. He was finally done with the shirt and had moved on the drummer's pants.

The smaller man stood up and, after taking his clothes off ("See, I was right."), he pushed Rom on the bed, getting on top of him. Gently, he kissed the other male on the lips as his hands were opening the latter's shirt up. Soft and barely calloused fingertips went feeling the tense muscles of Rom's chest, they moved unhurriedly on his abs, caressing his sides on their way, before sliding under the pants. Shu's fingers pulled playfully at the underwear's waistband.

"Somehow," he giggled. "Somehow, I feel it was destiny that made us meet again. Maybe that's what they call a Christmas miracle!"

"This only means we both have otaku friends."

"Ah! Ah! Yes, that's right."

"At any rate, we leave in the same town." Rom resumed. "It's not that surprising to see you here."

"Yeah… That's right, too." He sat on Rom's lap. "So why is it that it took us that long to find time to do this?"

"Who knows?" Without a warning, the taller male rolled the smaller one over on the bed, with the result that he was now the one on top. Shu's tail circles the other male's waist. "Maybe because of Mr. Idol's busy schedule?"

Shu's expression darkened faintly. "Don't say it like that. You make it sounds like I'm the one at fault."

"And who's fault do you think it is?" Rom couldn't help but roar. However, sensing that he had gone too far, he gathered his wits. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled… It's for tonight only. We should enjoy it thoroughly."

"Yeah, we should…" Shu smiled again, but vaguely tensed. Nonetheless that tension between them disappeared as if by magic when the drummer lapped at his neck, the thick tongue trailing cautiously the line of his throat, then his jaw, before it started kneading Shu's earlobe. "Aan… Rom…"

"How do you want me to do it tonight?"

"You already know…" Shu panted. "What I like… the place I want you to touch… you know them all… Aah!" He arched his spine when the man on top of him seized his erection in his harsh palm. Shu started moving his hips, following the rhythm Rom had settled on his manhood. He opened his legs wide. "Aa… Ah… Nmh… Just do it the way you've always used to."

"You make me sound like I was a real pervert, damnit." Taking his eyeglasses off, the taller blond gaped attentively at his old friend's face, observing how his expression was slowly but surely getting more and more erotic, how the frown of his eyebrows would crease more and more as the heat pooling in his belly was gradually increasing, and how his breath would quicken and get louder when Rom was squeezing the engorged flesh harder. One of the smaller male's hands was reaching behind his hand, gripping at the bed's sheet, while the other was playing with his erected nipple. The lustful hips were moving in waving up and down, thrusting his aching flesh in Rom's hand and making Shu's beautiful thighs rub the former one's arms.

With that tempting sight displayed before his eyes like a porn magazine's centerfold, Rom gulped down with difficulty. "I think I won't be able to hold back." He said as he pulled his thick arousal out.

A light chuckle went past Shu's thin lips. "I've never asked you to. Never once."

"Yeah… I do remember that." Leaning his lower half forward, the taller man positioned himself at Shu's entrance. First, he poked the head inside. Immediately he felt Shu's muscles clenching around him as the latter uttered a deep moan.

"Rom… Do it faster..." The idol whimpered, shimmering eyes practically begging the man on top of him. "I want to feel you inside _now_ …"

Taking a deep breath, Rom complied with the other male's request and dipped his further in the clasping hole. The pressure, the heat and the tightness all around him was simply unbearable, and Rom had to do his best not to pull out as soon as he went in.

'Ah, that's Shu's insides, that's Shu's warmth.' He chanted in his mind. It marveled him how the man's ass could feel exactly the same as before. Tight and narrow, so much that Rom actually felt as though his cock was sheathed in a spandex glove. And yet, that's how Shu – that's how both of them – loved doing it: hard, roughly, until they couldn't tell anymore where the one was ending and where the other was beginning.

"Aah! Yes!... Ah…" The smaller man whined loudly. "More… Mmh… more!"

Shu was trembling beneath him, and he himself couldn't stop shuddering when he plunged even deeper in the moistness, going as far as that tight embrace could allow him. Rom finally paused halfway and moved his ass backward until he got only the tip of his manhood inside. His arms at each side of the other male, he went back in, his teeth gritting at the hellish friction, then out again, all in slow and shallow poundings to prepare Shu's ass for a more proper fucking.

"Ngh… Haa… Ha!.. Rom… " Shu's loin was bouncing noisily on the mattress locked. He had to lock his thin legs behind Rom's muscular back to keep balance. "Do me more… aan! Harder!... I want to feel you more…"

"Yeah, I told you I know!" A grunt showing his discontent, Rom hooked his hands under Shu's knees to part the latter's thighs wider.

This time, Rom filled Shu in one swift motion that made the latter groan impatiently. Then, he started thrusting in the sweet furnace quicker than before, his hips moving fast and frantic against Shu's ass cheeks. The drummer's hands slid from the idol's knees to caress the creamy thighs, feeling their tenderness in his sweaty palms, before resting on the smaller man's butt. He squeezed it as he shoved himself up to the hilt.

"Haa! Rom! Feels good!..." Shu cried agonizingly while his ass was tightening its grip around the other male. "There! There, it's so good! Haan!"

Rom wasn't thinking anymore. His whole body had now become some kind of sex machine that existed only to pleasure the man beneath him. Alternately, he was looking at Shu – his face divinely contorted with bliss, the muscles of his abs tensing as they were heaving up and down under Rom's hammering, all together the pressure of Shu's feet on his ass, urging him to fuck him harder – then he was looking at himself – that hard shaft going in and out of the leaking hole, flushed red with all the blood poled in its core, moving so fast and so slick it was almost maddening…

"Shu… I'm coming. That's too much… Ha!... I'm coming…"

"Come inside, Rom… Nnh… I'm…too…"

It didn't even take one minute before both of them climaxed in a animalistic cry, with semen spurting everywhere on the bed sheets and on sweaty skin. Breathing like a aging bull, Rom unsheathed his softening manhood from the other man's ass, before falling on the bed, next to him. He was too tired to move and was already starting to fall asleep, when Shu suddenly threw himself on his back (he was lying on his stomach).

"Hey! Get off!" He thundered. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Nooo… of course no." Shu chimed. Rom felt the latter's sticky cum dripping on his back, but he couldn't care less. "Don't you feel like doing it again?"

Rom heaved a deep sigh of frustration. He still could barely catch his breath and that idiot was already talking about a second round? "Five… five minutes." He replying, burying his flustered face in a pillow. At least, it seemed like the answer had satisfied the smaller man: he got off of Rom an off of the bed. "Where are you going?" Rom asked without leaving his pillow.

"Bathroom." Shu's voice resounded. "I'm taking a shower. Meanwhile, you don't fall asleep, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Wearily, Rom waved his hand.

He heard Shu laughing again. "And also, Rom… Merry Christmas."

"… Yeah, Merry Christmas."

 **THE END**

* * *

next one shot is noragami aragoto... w/ ebisu... sth that even now makes me say, i dont know


End file.
